Moves Liker Jagger
by KlaineatMckinley
Summary: After a date for their six month anniversary, Klaine gets kind of serious in more ways than one.


Moves Like Jagger

"Are we really going to do this here, Blaine? I know we're in the middle of a deserted field or whatever the hell you made me veer off into, but seriously? You're absolutely insa- oh!" Kurt started to say as Blaine moved to straddle himself over Kurt in the backseat of Kurt's SUV. Kurt had decided just a few hours earlier to take Blaine out to dinner for their six month anniversary and somehow they had gone from Breadstix to an open field somewhere in the B.F.E. of Lima, Ohio.

And now, here they were, in the back of Kurt's car, making out and for Kurt's sake, hopefully going a little bit farther.

Blaine practically growled, pinning Kurt's hands above his head and then began kissing down Kurt's jaw, feathering over his neck, down to his collarbone.

"Too insane for ya, huh, Hummel?" Blaine said, clearly in a teasing mood.

"Hnngh," Kurt mumbled, losing all coherent thoughts as he felt Blaine's tongue dancing along his skin.

"Really now? That's all you can say?" Blaine teased, pulling back only slightly before diving back in, sucking on the skin behind Kurt's ear he knew would drive him crazy.

"_Blaine_…" Kurt half-whined, wiggling his arms out of Blaine's grasp to hold onto his waist as Blaine pushed his hips down just slightly, causing the _least_ amount of friction possible, emitting an impatient grunt from Kurt.

Blaine chuckled darkly and continued what he was doing, feeling Kurt's hands twisting into the back of his shirt, trying to un-tuck it from his pants. Blaine sat up and moved Kurt's hands to do it himself.

Kurt felt himself lying there, just staring at Blaine after his shirt had been pulled off. Blaine's hair now stuck out in all different directions before Kurt mindlessly moved his hand up to run his hands through it to fix it. He immediately shook himself out of his reverie, moving his hands to unbutton his own top.

"Here, let me," Blaine said in a low voice, almost causing Kurt to moan from the pure sound of it.

Kurt looked at him with a shocked expression, moving his hands to Blaine's hips once again, hooking his fingers in the belt loops on Blaine's pants, just as Blaine started from the bottom button working his way up, kissing the smooth skin of Kurt's stomach, whispering little things as he went.

First button, "_You're gorgeous."_

Second button, "_I love you."_

Third button, glancing up at Kurt's face to give him a small smirk before saying, "You _move_ me."

Kurt grunted, pushing Blaine a little when he said, "Really, Blaine? Really? Now you're just being mean and trying to ruin the mood we had going. It's officially gone. Over. I hope you're happy."

Blaine then moved down, hovering over Kurt's thighs so he could bend to press more kisses to Kurt's stomach after every other undone button, immediately removing any thoughts from before behind, leaving Kurt practically writhing beneath him.

After Blaine had delayed that far too long for Kurt's liking, he pulled his hands from Blaine's waist up to his face to pull him in for a heated kiss, full of tongue and teeth. Blaine grunted into the kiss, readjusting himself on top of Kurt yet again.

Kurt let out a small gasp, breaking the kiss for only a second, accidentally bucking his hips up. Blaine pulled away from the kiss barely to smile and chuckle at Kurt's expression.

Kurt immediately got defensive, but still half-joking. "Don't laugh at me, Blaine. This is _not_ funny," Kurt replied, removing his hands from Blaine's face to cross his arms over his now exposed chest, huffing at Blaine.

Blaine pulled his face back into a serious expression, still trying not to laugh out loud, "Sorry, _babe_," obviously trying to get a rise out Kurt by using that certain term of endearment.

Kurt blinked. _Well then,_ he thought, _two can play at that game_. Blaine hardly ever used pet names. That one he could live with, he decided.

A small grin crept onto Kurt's face as he moved to tighten his grip on Blaine's sides than before, his thumbs moving slowly over the exposed skin on Blaine's hips, causing tiny goose bumps to creep onto Blaine's skin with the lightest touch of Kurt's fingers. Kurt's grin grew wider as Blaine caught the idea, no longer caring that Kurt was doing it just in spite of him, and moved to start undoing his pants button and zipper.

He would have actually gotten them completely undone, had it not been for Kurt pulling his hands away at the last second to stop him.

Blaine looked at Kurt with a confused expression before finally getting an answer.

"I- Look, I know it's been six months and we should probably already be farther than we are, but um, could that _not _happen tonight? I don't think I'm ready for anything below the waist."

Blaine closed his eyes for a long minute, taking in what Kurt was saying before nodding his head vehemently, saying, "I totally understand. Say no more, love." Blaine settled his hands on Kurt's now exposed stomach, moving ever so slightly with every intake of breath from Kurt. He stopped just at the top of Kurt's waistline.

Kurt cocked an eyebrow, egging Blaine on for a rise, the serious mood quickly forgotten. He knew exactly what he was doing. Kurt knew when and how to be flirty and now was definitely one of those times.

Blaine pursed his lips to hide a smile that showed Kurt he'd succeeded in his plan. Blaine grabbed both sides of Kurt's head, and kissed him so hard, Kurt thought he might actually die.

Kurt returned the kiss, moaning into Blaine's mouth as Blaine's tongue met his in perfect unison.

They stayed that way, perfectly content with kissing until Kurt decided they needed to change things up a bit.

He poked Blaine's stomach with his fingers until Blaine released his lips, looking at him questioningly, hands still resting on Kurt's sides.

"I might have changed my mind…." Kurt started, hurriedly continuing at Blaine's inquiring look, "Do you- I mean, do you mind if we, uh… " Kurt finished lamely.

Blaine raised an eyebrow. "Yes? Just spit it out. You know we can just say what we feel, right? I'm not going to like, jump out of the car and run all the way home seeing as how I have no idea where we're at exactly, which means I'd just get lost and-" He was cut off by Kurt's finger on his lips.

"Stop rambling, please. It's delaying what I was going to say and frankly, you're being too cute. I can't handle it," Kurt said, removing his finger and returning that hand to the back of Blaine's thigh and taking a deep breath before continuing, "What I was _going _to say, was that I think we should flip over… My back also kind of hurts because these seats aren't all that comfortable and my foot is asleep. You don't… don't mind, do you?"

Blaine opened his mouth to answer, but no words came out, so he just shook his head looking at Kurt's chest.

"Blaine if you don't want to that's totally fi-, ah!" Kurt yelped in surprise as Blaine grabbed his hips firmly before lifting himself off of Kurt in one swift movement while placing Kurt directly on his hips.

Kurt braced himself with his hands on Blaine's naked chest before realizing where he was. His breathing steadily increased before Blaine started moving his hands slowly up and down Kurt's thighs.

"I'd really like it if you'd quit interrupting with those kinds of surprises," Kurt quirked an eye brow of his up, laughing at how ridiculous he must have looked. He was asking Blaine just a few seconds ago if it was okay to be on top and now freaking out in the actual position.

_God, why must I be such a prude virgin, _he thought to himself before he realized Blaine was talking to him.

"… and so you have no reason to be nervous, Kurt. It's just us. There's no one near us. Just be yourself and I'll do the same. Wait, Kurt? Are you even listening to me?"

Kurt blinked a few times and lowered himself to his elbows on top of Blaine's chest with his head in his hands before responding.

"Not to the first part, but I caught some of it. Go on. Sorry," he finished, flashing a small grin, embarrassed because Blaine was now being super sweet and he wasn't listening.

Blaine laughed, tilting his head back as much as he could. "Mhm," he said licking his lips barely, causing Kurt's heartbeat to speed up slightly, "I was saying… You don't have to pretend with me, Kurt. Ever. Because I can bet you I'm way more of a goofball than you will _ever_ be. Hell, I'm even more of a goofball than Finn when I want to be and _that_ is saying something. So, don't be nervous with me, okay? Even though it's somewhat adorable," earning him a smack, "Ow. That hurt," he said, rubbing the now red place on his stomach, blatantly looking at Kurt before continuing.

"This is more than I've ever done, too, so we're kind of in the same boat, babe," he finished quickly, shrugging one of his shoulders up the best he could in the cramped car.

Kurt leaned solely on just one elbow beside Blaine's shoulder, letting his other hand rest on Blaine's chest, tapping his fingers against the skin and pursing his lips before answering, "I know… I just… You always know what to say, Blaine. It makes me feel so, so _un-eloquent_ and I'm usually always a good at that. But you put me to shame when you say things like you do. Thanks for that, by the way."

Blaine rolled his eyes playfully and moved to sit up, letting Kurt readjust his posture to be almost sitting in Blaine's lap.

"Kurt… I love you. More than anything, really. Ever. These last six months being your boyfriend have been amazing. So much more than amazing, but I don't want to ramble on and on for hours on end because _I know how much that annoys you_," he smiled, putting his fingers under Kurt's chin, forcing him to look at him because Kurt was looking down at his hands in his lap.

He then removed his fingers, holding on to one of Kurt's hand with his, intertwining their fingers, while letting the other rest around Kurt's waist.

"Really. I'm not joking. You don't think I'm nervous? Because I am, I just have my show face on. I'm actually kind of freaking out. I've never been in a relationship at all, much less six months with a person I was actually friends with two months prior. I'll say it again, because I mean it so, so, _so_ much… I. Love. You. And nothing you can say or do that you deem embarrassing is going to make me leave now. You're kind of stuck with me," he said with a shrug and a small smile.

And because Kurt was okay with that, he returned the smile and said, "Stop it, already. You're just making it worse. Now nothing I can say is going to be as good as that. So you're just going to get a quick I love you back and that's all. Because I do love you, Blaine. And I've always wanted to hear someone say that to me, but never in a million years would I have thought that person would be you. I still remember the first time you ever said it. Right as I went to take a sip of my coffee if I may add."

Biting his lip, Blaine ducked his head and mumbled a quick, "Whoops. Bad timing, I know."

Kurt laughed and brought his free hand up to cup Blaine's face and then to hold the back of his neck, letting his fingers move in the curls at the nape of Blaine's neck.

"I love you, Blaine. And this six months has been pretty great. All because of you. So in all seriousness, thank you. For everything," he finished.

They shared one last loving look before Kurt took it into his hands by pulling Blaine's mouth towards his own. The kiss wasn't messy or hurried, just pure bliss, letting each of them know that if this wasn't for forever, well, it was going to be pretty damn close.


End file.
